What If A Breaking Dawn Special
by Anailime
Summary: I was just curious to know what would happen if Bella had had a baby boy instead of a girl...so I started writing.
1. Recap

**Breaking Dawn: A What-If Special**

Then Bella's body went totally limp. Something warmed touched my hand, but I didn't acknowledge it. "Edward Jacob." Edward sighed contently.

Wow, one thing that Bella had gotten right since she fell in love with the bloodsucker. Her hands somehow lifted off the table as she struggled to say, "Give him to me."

Of course, Edward would end up giving her everything she wanted, even up to now.

"Edward Jacob. So handsome." She cooed toward the monster.

* * * * * * * * * *

Then I caught sight of Blondie feeding the little executioner. It was probably Bella's blood that he was feeding off. There she was, out in the grass in the middle of the little yard. I felt this sudden heat radiating close by but I ignored it. I walked forward with the intent clear of what I was planning to do. Destroy the thing. The thrumming beat of the heart was so defined, it was like a sure target on its chest. He let go of the bottle and looked straight at me with a fixed face. Bella's eyes were placed right in the middle of his face, but that didn't stop me. I took a deep, low breath. He dropped his sight from mine and looked deeper into the small forest. He smiled at something I didn't care. Would it matter? He would be dead in a couple of seconds. I stalked forward with my hands trembling, my breathing speeding. I reached a foot behind Blondie when I felt a sudden hit on my right side, causing me to go out of the way from my principle plan.

My mind cleared of destroying the little monster when I wanted to demolish whoever it was that interrupted me. The culprit was positioned defensively in front of Blondie and the monster. She had her muzzle curled over her teeth, allowing me to see. A low, deep growl worked its way up from her chest, letting out menacingly towards me. She took a deliberate step forward, growling. Blondie's face was a mix of confusion at seeing the protector and horror at seeing me.

"Leah?" I asked. "What are you doing?"

Seth burst out of the small opening from the forest, not bothering to button up his dirty cut-off shorts. He ran straight forward to me, blocking me out as well.

"Seth, move out of the way. You too, Leah." I demanded.

Seth grabbed my shoulders. "Jake, you can't harm the baby."

"Why not?!" I yelled, wanting to end the whole ordeal.

"Jake, she's imprinted."

* * * * * * * * * *

She looked at me, appraising him. "He's so perfect, Bella."

"Thank you, Leah." Edward said, looking at my perplexed expression.

"May I hold him?" She asked, her eyes on my baby.

"Sure." I struggled to sound indifferent.

She took him expertly in her arms, and sighed. "Hey, handsome." She cooed.

Even though I was a vampire and could possibly destroy such a huge creature, Leah somehow still scared me to death, and she was now intimidating. I couldn't possibly deny her to hold onto my son.

Leah shifted her weight onto her right leg and began to rock Edward Jacob in her arms. His eyes were perfectly fixed on her face and the little smile never left his face. They would be inseparable as time would go on.

I sighed and went into the house. Edward followed immediately, taking my hand. I looked at him and smiled.

Inside the house, Emmett and Rosalie were seated on the pale sofa, while Seth and Jake were laying near the back window, snoring in harmony. Leah slowly came in, but made a small grimace as she breathed in the scent. She went directly to the sofa and sat deliberately next to Rosalie, who didn't seem to mind at all.

I took a seat at the dining table with Edward taking the seat next to mine.

"I don't understand it." I mouthed.

Leah must have heard. She got up and walked up to me.

"I'm sorry for my attitude the past time. I know I sounded pretty nasty, but I hadn't known why Jacob took off. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Leah. You didn't know, and I forgive you." I managed to say without getting intimidated.

"Thank you and thank you for letting me be near Edward Jacob so often."

"You're welcome, Leah."

*I know it's a little, but I promise more will come when I am out of dance practice. Please feel free to comment and critique b.e.c.*


	2. Before Our Eyes

Before Our Eyes

E.J. was the exact image I had ever imagined Edward when he had been a young boy. E.J. had this elegance about him as he walked, conversed, and acted around company and his family. He spoke to Esme, Alice, and Rose with such politeness, that you'd think he was young lady's man. Alice dressed him in fashionable clothing to match those of his would wear small unbuttoned shirts with matching tees underneath, making him appear like a miniature of Edward. His hair had my brown color, but Edward seemed to have a pleasure when styling it the same way he did with his. He enjoyed rough-housing with his uncles, yet never showed any signs of rebellion towards me or Edward.

He loved Billy with a love that warmed your own heart. Though, whenever Billy would either bring him a toy truck or small action figures, he didn't seem to understand the purpose of lifeless miniature objects with no intentional use. He enjoyed the thought of fishing, the nice, calming of the quiet around him. The adrenaline of catching a fish seemed to bring out his personality. Every Sunday, Billy would come by and take him to the spot where they knew the fish would bite. It was okay with me, since the sun would never reveal his identity.

He had also grown an interest for playing the piano as his father would often play to him. When Edward began to play my lullaby one night, E.J. sat next to his dad and began to follow his hands, playing a higher harmony, adding a soft note to my favorite song. It was obvious Edward was beyond pleased that his son enjoyed something as much as he did.

He also enjoyed carving small images off of bark trees--something he had learned from Leah. His favorite things to carve were often howling wolves or once a picture of Esme, that was so nicely done, it looked like it was mere reflection of my favorite mother-in-law.

One day when the family was gathered around the living room, Edward Jacob walked up to me, with his father's unbelievable smile on his face.

"Momma, I have to show you something." He said, as he reached for my two fingers.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked playfully, as we walked out of the back kitchen door.

He pointed in the general direction of the cottage, as we stopped nearby the river.

I picked him up and jumped over the rushing water.

He jumped down from my arms and began to run off.

"Hurry, Momma, hurry." He shouted back to me.

I followed him, curious of what possible thing he might have done or discovered in the small forest.

When we reached a few yards from the cottage, he beckoned to a old oak tree that was positioned to the small window of his room. Wrapped around the bark tree, laying loosely on the soft grass, was a halfway rusted chain. This chain led to a small house that seemed the size of a small tent. It was made of uneven wood panels, with the name "LEAH" carved intricately over the opening.

"Would it be okay if Lee-Lee sometimes stayed by the house, Momma?" He asked, with a yearning in his chocolate brown eyes.

"Did you ask your dad?" I asked, not really wanting to be the one to answer him.

Before he replied to me, the cottage door opened and out stepped Edward with a joking smile on his face.

"I helped him build it." He confessed, taking my hand. "Sorry, love, but you know I can't say no to those eyes of his," he whispered to me, making me almost forget the forest and the child in front of us.

"Well, you could have built it a bit nicer." I commented toward the crooked panels.

"Lee-Lee likes it like that, Momma." E.J. murmured.

I didn't know what to say. Leah and I still had a weird relationship. I was a bit scared of her, but sometimes I felt that she tried too hard sometimes to get on my good side.

Seeing my expression, E.J. put his hands together, as if he were to pray, and pouted his lip. "Please, Momma?"

"Don't beg, E.J., you look like a dog." I commented on his expression.

He kept the same begging expression, til I gave up.

"Fine," I sighed, "but you have to ask her if she would want to." I added as I saw him beginning to jump up and down.

He jumped at me as I caught him, and he wrapped his little arms around my neck, and kissed my cheek several times, saying "thank you, momma, thank you" in between each kiss.

**I hope everyone enjoys my very late update, but I promise I will be updating more frequently. Please review with your opinions and details. Emiliana **


	3. My Little Man

The months had passed so rapidly. Little EJ had enjoyed spending his entire time with Leah and somehow I grew more comfortable with the situation. Edward, of course, had enjoyed our new "neighbor" with open arms. Leah often babysat EJ when Edward and I had our nights in the big house. She and EJ would stay in the cottage, or outside, camping with the small tent Edward had bought him that was both waterproof and fireproof. They would find loose tree branches and make smores. Sometimes Seth and even Jake would join them. Jacob still hadn't grown so closely to EJ but it was getting there.

On one particular day, Edward had been teaching him the piano and EJ had a love for the keys just like his father. It would have broken my heart if it were still beating when both played my lullaby to me one night. EJ had this awed expression when he debuted his song to me. But one night, Edward and I caught him composing a small ballad, a new one that Edward had not taught him.

We both went up to him and as Edward picked him up, we asked.

"Are you making your own songs, EJ?" Edward asked him.

"Yeah. Well, when I saw Momma's face when we played her lullaby, imagine Lee-Lee's when I make her her own song. Do you think she'll like it, Momma?" He then asked me.

I didn't want to show him how much it bugged me, but I forced myself to hide it.

"With your playing, I'm sure she'll love it." I said to him, with as much happiness that I could.

EJ beamed, smiling. He got down, and resumed his playing, editing his music sheets, adding notes or erasing others.

Edward and I left him then. I knew how much EJ loved Leah, but his dedicating a song to her seemed something he should do when he was much older. But EJ was maturing despite my wishful thinking that he would remain a child for his entire life. Edward didn't feel that way.

He was muttering something about how EJ should present his gift to her.

"I'm sure Alice would love to get him a small black peguin tux, like a mini Beethoven..." He went off muttering about getting him a top hat and a tiny cane for his costume.

My little boy was growing up so fast. I knew that was inevitable. I mean, that's how all moms wish their sons would never grow.

_At least, he isn't proposing, _I thought to myself. _Yet._

With his rapid growth, he could be down on one knee in less than a matter of six weeks.

** I know, I know I promised to write and I didn't but here is a start. Hope you like this part. Please, please review and critize if necessary. Thanks.

Emi**


End file.
